


Full Circle

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: "I'm not sure if I should punch you or kiss you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had an anonymous request for the prompt “I’m not sure if I should punch you or kiss you.” I went and got a little angsty again for some reason…
> 
> Thanks to @zennie-fic for the quick beta.

Kara was sure she’d never seen Cat Grant this mad. Especially not at her.

Cat paced her balcony at CatCo, anger etched into every sculpted line of her petite body. The air reeked of scotch, Cat having thrown her glass against the rail in a fit of pique. Kara was pretty sure the intended target had been her head.

She said nothing as Cat paced, the offices dark and empty behind them. Kara had already said what she’d needed to, her fingers slowly buttoning her shirt back over her family’s crest. The truth was between them now, as it should have been a long time ago, and Kara wished she hadn’t waited. Cat deserved better than finding out like this.

“I’m not sure if I should punch you or kiss you,” Cat growled unexpectedly.

Kara’s stomach fluttered, like it did in the breath before she took flight. “Um… Punching me would be a bad idea,” she admitted.

Even though Cat was furious and disappointed, she was still a vision in white. Her loose curls had turned golden in her absence, and her skin bore the faintest trace of a healthy tan for the first time Kara could remember. It had been nearly four months since Kara had seen her, and she drank in the sight of her in their final moments together, grateful to Rao she’d been given the chance to say goodbye.

Beautiful, righteous in her anger, and the empire she still commanded beneath her feet, Cat pivoted on her three-inch heels and glared daggers at her. “You’re suggesting the latter, then?” she asked snidely.

Swallowing hard, Kara shook her head. “That’s… um… not what I meant.” But the idea made her body warm, her skin tingle. Her deeper feelings were one secret she wouldn’t share tonight. Those she would take to her grave. Better Cat be mad at her than pity her.

Stalking closer, Cat crowded the younger woman, forcing Kara to take a step back. Bumping into the rail, there was nowhere else to go but up. Kara did her best to resist the temptation, but her gaze flickered skyward.

“Don’t even think about it.” Cat grabbed the lapels of Kara’s navy blazer, holding her in place.

“Cat…” Kara stuttered.

“You tell me _now_ ,” Cat spat, cutting her off, “when you’re about to go off and fight some creature that nearly killed Superman. A deathbed confession? How terribly melodramatic of you, Kara.” Her voice wavered and broke on Kara’s name, Cat’s facade of anger and insolence cracking.

Inhaling slowly, Kara realized Cat wasn’t angry, she was terrified. “You deserved to know,” she said quietly. “You deserved to hear me say the words.”

“Before you die.” Cat’s voice was cold, but her eyes were all fire.

Kara hung her head. “That seems likely.” She took another deep breath, savoring the notes of Cat’s perfume that wrapped around her, soothing the rough edges of her nerves. “When I heard you were here, I…”

Cat let her go, turning her back on Kara, and Kara missed the other woman’s hands on her instantly. The compulsion to draw Cat into her arms, to hold on and never let go, made Kara tremble as she fought it.

“Please don’t hate me,” Kara whispered, not sure she could bear that.

“You idiot,” Cat hissed brokenly, spinning to look back at her, and Kara was struck dumb by the tears welling in Cat’s eyes. “You brave, selfless, _clueless_ idiot.”

Kara blinked. “Cat…” The rest of her protest caught in her throat as Cat gripped her blazer again and kissed her.

Cat tasted of scotch and infinite possibilities. Intoxicated, Kara pressed closer, wanting more of that taste, more of the velvet heat of Cat’s mouth. Her fingers ghosted over Cat’s hips before drawing the other woman closer. Cat’s arms slid around her as the kiss turned more urgent, more desperate.

They finally broke apart so Cat could breathe.

Staring, Kara tried to process what had just happened. She hadn’t come here for this, hadn’t even known how much she needed it until Cat had kissed her.

Leaning her forehead against Kara’s, Cat said nothing, the two of them lingering in a moment of charged silence, all the truths between them finally laid bare.

“Now we’ve both confessed our biggest secrets,” Cat murmured.

“I like yours better.” Kara gave her a hesitant smile.

Cat huffed out a brittle laugh that ended with a grimace as she closed her eyes. “I should have shared it sooner. Now…” She swallowed, her throat bobbing with the motion. “Kara…”

“If I come back, can we talk about this? Talk about… us?”

“There can’t be an us. For so many reasons,” Cat answered honestly.

“Does that matter right here? In this moment?” Kara demanded. “If I don’t come back, will all those reasons, those excuses, mean a damn thing?” She stepped closer, catching a tear on her thumb as she cupped Cat’s jaw before wiping it away.

Cat stared at her, the proud, powerful woman crumbling before Kara’s eyes. “No,” she breathed.

“Then why should we let them matter if I survive, Cat?”

“Kara…”

“I thought I was coming here tonight to say goodbye to you forever, but what if this isn’t goodbye? What if it’s a beginning? What if it’s not about leaving but finally coming home?” Losing the fight that lay ahead seemed inconceivable if Kara had this to come back to.

Tucking her head beneath Kara’s chin, Cat’s arms held the superhero tightly. “Don’t give me hope and then take it away,” she pleaded.

Kara closed her eyes and breathed her in, the fight ahead weighing on her mind, but it suddenly seemed less daunting. “You _give_ me hope,” she whispered, “and that gives me more strength than you can imagine.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Well, I am a muse,” Cat drawled, working to keep her tone light. “To the world.”

Kara grinned through her gathering tears.

“Come back to me, Supergirl,” Cat added in a hushed voice a minute later.

Remembering the last time they’d been on this balcony, Kara smiled faintly at how they always came full circle with each other. “I’ll be back,” she vowed, determined to keep that promise. “I will.”


End file.
